Sierra One Is Frozen
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: this is the whole thing from the half i had put in Do You Promise Me


**You requested it and so here it is and I'm so sorry for not updating my other story.**

**The first half till the SIU part is the same from Do you Promise me and Happy reading.**

_Sierra one is frozen_

The cold Toronto wind whipped across the roof top making it even colder to be outside.

Than it was before which was pretty cold. Team one was responding to a hostage call at a bank.

The subject Elias Barns was holding his ex-girlfriend Stacey Malone hostage at the bank where she works.

Greg began to neiogate with the subject.

" Elias barns, My Name Is Sargent Greg Parker, I just Want To Talk"

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU COPS" Elias yelled

Greg took a deep breath time two try a different approach, the subject was escalateing.

" Why Don't You tell me what's going Here Today" Greg said

Spike's voice came over the comms, " Boss I got it hostage is Stacey Malone 33 years old" " She Was Engaged to a Elias Barns"

" was?" Greg repeated, " was" Spike confirmed " But it doesn't specify details"

Sam was laying on his stomach in a pile of snow on the roof top next to the bank in the sierra position.

From up here it felt to Sam like Sarge had been neiogateing for a hour

Mainly because it was freezeing up here. It was sleeting and not to mention the horrible wind.

The snow was very cold too Sam could feel it seeping into his uniform.

Sam was really beginning to envy Spike in the nice warm command truck below.

Greg was trying every approach he could on the subject.

" If You Really Care About Stacey, Then You Should Let Her Go" Greg said trying to make the hostage appear more human as possible.

" I Don't Want To She's a Slut, She was Sleeping with my best friend" Elias yelled

Well that changes the game a bit Greg thought.

"Ed, Wordy where are we on tactical entry" Greg asked speaking into his comm.

" Not great Boss, you'd have to have a blow torch to get in here" Wordy answered.

" all just keep working on it" Greg told them

What to do, what to do Greg thought

" Greg we got an idea" Ed said " We can blow our way in"

" any chance of them hearing it?" greg asked

" not a chance" Ed replied

" Sarge I got the Solution" Sam said

" Hold Sierra, Hold" Greg told him

" Elias you don't want to hurt Stacy, Do you?" Greg said hopeing it worked

" here goes nothing " Ed said setting off the explosive

" No'" Elias said releasing Stacey

" thank you Elias, you did the right thing" Greg said

But then Elias brought up his gun to Stacey as.

She walked over to where Ed and Wordy were having successfully entered the bank[ Elias had failed to notice them slip in the room}.

" Boss!" Sam said

Sam felt like a human popsicle, sarge had been talking to the subject for a hour and a a half maybe longer.

Sam flexed his cold fingers so they weren't clumsy if he had to shoot.

Then Sam saw the Gun go up.

" I see it Sam" Greg said

Greg said the one word he dreaded having to say because afterwards it felt like he'd failed.

" Scorpio" Greg uttered

Sam took the shot." Subject dead" Ed's voice came over the comms.

Sam got up ugg it was so cold, but what do you expect laying in a snow bank for a hour and a half.

Sam sighed and went down the stairs time to see the SIU what a joy….. not.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

[ AT THE SIU}

Sam wondered if the only reason the SIU used the basement rooms was to freeze the people they were questioning.

The man who was questioning Sam was rather annoying.

Asking questions such as were there any other options? And what made your sergeant call scorpio?

Sam was there two maybe three hours. The SIU escorted Sam back to the SRU.

It was snowing again wet sticky flakes. The SRU was pretty empty everyone's shift had ended and the night people's had started.

Sam slowly made his way to the locker room. The water in the shower was hot but Sam was still cold.

Sam shut his locker and shrugged on his jacket. The snowflakes stuck to Sam's damp air.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555555555  
**So I dedcided to spilt this into two chapters instead of one because it was getting to be really long.**


End file.
